wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.3.0
Unofficial compilation of changes The following information about Patch 2.3.0 was originally compiled by worldofraids.comhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2040594596&sid=1 from a variety of posts by Blizzard posters on the official forums. It has since been added to by normal contributions as more information is released. Note that this information is far from being complete or final. General *Guild Banks. *New Title - Champion of the Naaru: Awarded to those who complete the Tempest Keep attunement quest at level 70. *New hippogryph Flying Mount added. Requires 2,000g and Exalted with Cenarion Expedition. *New Arena Relics have been added for more talent specs, and existing Relics have been renamed to create a more consistent naming convention *You will now be able to ctrl-click a recipe to preview the item the recipe will create in the dressing room. *Mailbox: Sent mail will now have up to 12 slots for sending items. *Reduce the amount of experience needed each level by approximately 15% between levels 20 and 60.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2215496403&sid=1 * Zul'Aman *New 10-Man Raid - Zul'Aman *Zul'Aman is complete and now only needs time on the PTR. Quests *Experience gained for completing quests (on average) between levels 30 and 60 is being increased. The increase becomes more substantial as you make your way towards 60. *60 new quests have been added to Dustwallow Marsh, including a new quest hub in the south-west part of the zone, called Mudsprocket. *New daily quests targeting a random battleground each day.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2038113831&sid=1 *New daily dungeon quests found in lower city for both the heroic and non-heroic five person dungeons. These are one random regular dungeon AND one heroic dungeon per day. The non-heroic dungeons these will be available for are Shattered Halls, Steamvault, Shadow Labyrinth, Black Morass, Botanica, Mechanar, Arcatraz. All heroic dungeons have an associated daily quest. If a non-heroic and heroic happen to fall on the same dungeon in a single day, one heroic run will allow completion of both quests. The non-heroic quests will reward an ethereum prison key, gold and Consortium faction. The heroic quests will reward 2 Badges of Justice, gold and Consortium faction. *Many outdoor elite mobs will become non-elites, making many quests which were previously too difficult or required a group much easier and offer the same rewards (in some cases better!). A good example of this change would be Stromgarde Keep in Arathi Highlands, which will become a solo friendly environment when patch 2.3 goes live. Auction House * Auction House will now sort server side. If multiple pages exist you will be able to sort across all pages. * Auction House post times have been changed to 12, 24, and 48 hours. Deposit prices remain the same for each time increment. * New Auction House API(QueryAuctionItems(getAll)) allows you to scan the whole Auction House. This can only be used once every 15 minutes.http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/forums.wow-europe.com/1016252463.htm Game mechanics *1/3rd of +healing on +healing-only items will count as +spell damage *Healing Reduction effects now affect all Drain spells and abilities (i.e. Mortal Strike vs Drain Life) *Escape Artist (Gnome Racial) cooldown increased to 1 min, 45 sec. PvP *Battlegrounds now have a buff period upon entering, and upon being resurrected at the Spirit Healer (similar to Arenas) *New Battleground rewards: Boots, Belt, and Bracers *Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, Eye of the Storm - Additional bonus honor is now awarded upon conclusion of the battle. *Players will also now be able to cast spells for free for 5 seconds after being resurrected by a Spirit Guide in a Battleground. *There are a few new pvp oriented trinkets for 2.3. All versions of the trinket have a click effect to gain 1750 max health (kind of like the old lifegiving gem effect), along with a passive effect (your choice of 47 spell damage, 40 spell crit rating, 80 attack power, 40 melee crit rating, or 88 healing). Arenas *'Arena Set Bonuses' - All items in the Gladiator season 1, 2, and 3 sets will be part of the same set, so you can use those items interchangeably and keep the set bonuses. *New Arena System: Personal Ratings **The Personal Rating will be unique for each team the character belongs to. **It will rise and fall using the same formula as the Team Ratings. **It will only be affected by the games that the player plays in, not all team games. **Eligibility for end of season rewards will be determined by the Personal Rating, which must be within 100 of the team's rating. **It can't be padded by joining a new team. The Personal Rating will reset for the bracket when a new team is joined. *'Season Three' - Season Three gear will require a certain amount of arena rating points. Furthermore, the rating requirement is based on a new personal arena rating that is independent for each member on a team. **Weapon Rating - 1850 **Shoulder Rating - 2000 Alterac Valley Alterac Valey changes were revealed in a post by Nethaera on the WoW US PvP forum. *A "reinforcement count" is a new victory metric introduced. Each team starts with a set number of reinforcements that are lost as the battle goes on. When a team reaches zero reinforcements, the match is lost. **Losing towers costs a significant number of reinforcements. **Losing Captain Galvangar or Balinda Stonehearth costs a significant number of reinforcements. **Each team member death costs one reinforcement. **The death of General Drek'Thar or Vanndar Stormpike costs all remaining reinforcements, automatically losing the match for that team. *Warmasters can no longer be single-pulled. **Destroying a tower will eliminate an associated warmaster on the opponent's side. **Warmasters cannot be regained once lost. *Time required to capture towers and graveyards reduced from five minutes to four. *Players will only respawn at the starting tunnel graveyard if their team controls no other graveyards. *Bonus honor will be awarded only for destroying towers and the enemy captain, as well as for having any of these remaining on your own side at the end of the match, i.e. bonus honor is now balanced around the other objectives on the map. *Fewer elites in Stormpike and Frostwolf holds. *No more lieutenants and commanders. Classes Druids *Tranquility now receives added benefits from +damage and healing *Cure Poison and Abolish Poison may now be cast in Tree of Life form *Remove Curse may now be cast in Moonkin form *Rebirth cooldown reduced to 20 minutes *Intensity increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration *The amount of attack power will be increased for items that grant additional attack power in Cat, Bear, Dire Bear, and Moonkin forms *A feral set will be available in Arena: Season 3 Hunters *Wyvern Sting is now instant cast, and the sleep duration will last 10 seconds on PvP targets. *Arcane Shot (Rank 6+) will now dispel 1 Magic effect in addition to damage *Serpent Sting, Immolation Trap, and Explosive Trap gain additional damage based on Ranged Attack Power. Immolation and Explosive Trap will receive an increase in damage equal to 10% of the Hunter's Ranged Attack Power. *New 20 and 24 slot ammo pouches and quivers have been added. *Trueshot Aura no longer costs mana to cast and will last until cancelled Mages *10% coefficient tax removed from Improved Fireball and Improved Frostbolt. *New Spell - Ritual of Refreshment: Allows players to pick up food/water (Soulwell like). *Evocation now restores 15% of your total mana each 2 seconds. *Arcane Meditation increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration. *Ice Barrier gains additional benefit from spell damage bonuses. However, the base absorb values of ranks 5 and 6 have been reduced. *Fire Ward and Frost Ward now gain additional benefit from spell damage bonuses. Base absorb values for ranks 5 and 6 is also reduced. *Mage's Detect Magic was removed, all players can now see all magic effects on all other players and creatures. Paladins *Retribution Tree Revamp *Exorcism's, Holy Wrath's, and Hammer of Wrath's mana costs have been lowered.Drysc. 2007-09-27. 2.3 Changes for Paladins Retrieved on 2007-10-05. *Vengeance duration has been increased to 30 seconds. *Improved Seal of the Crusader effect added to base ability. *Improved Seal of the Crusader now gives the effects of Sanctified Crusader. *New Talent - Sanctified Seals: Increases your chance to critically hit with all spells and melee by 1/2/3%, and reduces the chance your Seals can be dispelled by 33/66/100%. *Crusader Strike cooldown is being reduced to 6 seconds *Vindication frequency and duration increased and reduces all attributes by 5/10/15%. *Pursuit of Justice is now 3 ranks and increases movement speed by 5/10/15% and reduces the chance to be hit by spells by 1/2/3%. Priests *New Dwarf/Draenei ability - Chastise: Causes Holy damage and incapacitates target for 2 seconds *Fear Ward will now be available to all Priests at level 20 *Fear Ward duration reduced to 3 minutes, and cooldown increased to 3 minutes *Power Word: Shield will gain additional benefit from spell damage and healing bonuses. Base absorb values for ranks 10, 11 and 12 have been reduced to compensate for this change. *Pain Suppression may now be cast on friendly targets. Its damage reduction effect has been reduced to 40% and its cooldown to 2 min. In addition, it reduces target's threat by 5%. *Meditation increased to 10/20/30% mana regeneration *Prayer of Healing gains additional benefit from +damage and healing *Circle of Healing gains additional benefit from +damage and healing *Circle of Healing's base healing has been reduced *Holy Nova's healing effect gains additional benefit from +damage and healing *Reduced mana cost for Power Word: Fortitude, Divine Spirit, Prayer of Fortitude, and Prayer of Spirit Rogues *Fleet Footed increased to 15% speed increase *Deadly Throw travel speed is being significantly increased. Its snare duration is increased by 1 sec. It no longer triggers Ruthlessness *Ruthlessness now only affects melee Finishing Moves *Blind will no longer require a reagent. It will also be changed to a ranged physical attack, will share the same diminish category as Cyclone, and diminish in PvE as well as PvP. It will no longer be considered a poison. *Shadowstep may now be used while not in stealth. It reduces threat caused by your next Ambush, Garrote, or Backstab by 50% and its cooldown has been increased to 40 seconds. *Dirty Deeds now also increases damage of special attacks by 10/20% against targets below 35% health *The duration of all poisons has been increased to one hour. Shamans *Lightning Overload now has a 4/8/12/16/20% chance to proc. Damage caused is decreased by 50% and causes no threat. *Mana Spring Totem now restores mana at a rate of 20 mana every 2 seconds *Water Shield now costs 0 mana to cast, and the mana per globe has been substantially increased *Water Shield's duration has been reduced to 1 minute, and grants mana for each globe left upon ending *Elemental Focus will now reduce the mana cost of your next two damage spells by 40% *Lightning Bolt casting time reduced to 2.5 seconds, and mana cost decreased *Chain Lightning casting time reduced to 2 seconds, and mana cost decreased *Lightning Mastery reduced to .1/.2/.3/.4/.5 seconds *May equip 2-Handed Axes and 2-Handed Maces without spending talent points *Frost Shock no longer has Diminishing Returns *Shamanistic Rage will reduce damage taken by 30% in addition to its current effects *Spirit Weapons will reduce melee threat by 30% *Mental Quickness adds 10/20/30% to +damage and healing based on your total Attack Power, in addition to its current effects Warlocks *Ritual of Souls now takes significantly less time to cast and complete. *Banish can no longer be cast on targets tapped by other players or groups. *Drain Life will now be affected by healing reduction effects. Warriors *Weapon Mastery has been changed to reduce the duration of Disarm effects by 25/50% *Mace Specialization proc chance has been reduced and its Rage generation increased to 7 *Tactical Mastery now greatly increases threat from Mortal Strike and Bloodthirst while in Defensive Stance *Devastate now combines the effects of Sunder Armor into its effect, and is affected by all talents and items that affect Sunder Armor Professions Engineering *New Recipe - New Field Repair Bot: Dropped(?) by Gan'arg Analyzers in Blade's Edge Mountains *Flying Mount added for Engineers. Regular and Epic version. "The repair bot will sell all reagents, level 65 arrows and bullets, poison reagents, few types of vials, up to 2 super mana/healing potions, and maybe some scrolls. These are all for sale, with no rep discount, because he’s a robot." Fishing *Fish Tracking may be learned from a journal, fished from crates *New fish added near Karazhan and Zul'Aman Cooking *New Daily Quests will be added for cooking *New recipes added for fish found near Karazhan and Zul'Aman *A new recipe for Skullfish Soup will allow cooks to create a mana regenerative consumable with a ‘well-fed’ buff that requires one of the new types of fish found near Karazhan and Zul’Aman. Enchanting *Duration of wizard and mana oils created by enchanters has been increased. Items *Badges of Justice will also be available off Karazhan and Zul'Aman bosses.... Dungeons *The level range for most every dungeon is being adjusted so that there is a much smaller range between the level of mobs found early in the dungeon to those found towards the end. For example, Shadowfang Keep is currently designed for levels 18-25. Using our new model (similar to what you'll notice with Burning Crusade leveling dungeons), Shadowfang Keep is being retuned for levels 18-21. *All pre-BC dungeon boss drops are being upgraded to blue quality items References 2.3.0